The present invention, Hosta ‘Paradise Island’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrid, hereinafter referred to as ‘Paradise Island’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Paradise Island’, in a container in his nursery in August of 2003 in Ter Aar, The Netherlands. ‘Paradise Island’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Fire Island’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in September of 2005. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Paradise Island’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.